


Here again another loss

by jesseofthenorth



Series: MMoM [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode 1:23, Episode Tag, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny made it, Steve doesn't know if he can. <br/>Coda to 1:23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here again another loss

Steve stood under the shower eyes shut tight, praying the heat could scrub pain clean. His hand stroked his cock roughly, his grip harsh and fast. He thought about the way Danny's powerful arms had felt, the way he smelled that close, so alive. The sound of his laughter,.  
Steve came with a fierce sound, his mouth pressed into his arm, braced against the tile.  
He kept his eyes closed and thought about Rachel's head resting on Danny's shoulder, the light in Danny's eyes his joyful smile.  
Steve had waited too long, let fear hold him back and lost everything.


End file.
